


Waiting for the Sun

by misura



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, Implied Consent, Multi, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "Look,"  Cassian said, "it's simple, yes? Either we huddle together for warmth, or we die. It's not a hard choice."





	Waiting for the Sun

"Look," Cassian said, "it's simple, yes? Either we huddle together for warmth, or we die. It's not a hard choice."

Jyn glared. First at Cassian, which was understandable - as far as K-2SO could see, there were plenty of other choices, and several of them even involved Jyn _also_ coming out of this alive (and mostly undamaged, even). Second, she glared at K-2SO, which was incomprehensible.

One of these days, Cassian ought to have a talk with her about this absurd anti-droid sentiment she insisted on displaying at the oddest, most ill-chosen moments.

"What about you?" Jyn asked, still glaring.

"What about him?" Cassian asked. "He's - "

" -perfectly capable of switching off some of my systems in order to raise the temperature of my exterior - my 'skin', if you wish. It will be like having your own source of heat," said K-2SO. "Now, are there any actually vitally important and urgent questions anyone would like to ask?"

Turned out there weren't, which was a small, if well-deserved miracle, as far as K-2SO was concerned.

 

"Are you sure you're not overdoing it?" Cassian sounded concerned.

K-2SO had shut down several non-essential systems already, to prevent them from overheating. He didn't think they should be affecting his sense of humor, and yet the obvious joke to make about his risking overheating in order to save Cassian from freezing to death wouldn't come.

It was on the tip of his tongue, though. Or, well, at the front of his language circuit.

Jyn was making herself comfortable. _Very_ comfortable. It was nearly indecent, not that K-2SO would know anything about _that_ , having been programmed for strategic analysis and all that.

"I'm fine," K-2SO said. "Are you fine?"

"I'm okay, K," Cassian said. "Jyn?"

"Uh-huh."

"She's fine," K-2SO said. "In fact, I think we may come out of this much closer than before. Now, if only this snowstorm would let up, we might even make this a proper threesome, instead of both of you just sort of rubbing yourselves all over me as if I had no feelings."

Cassian blinked.

Jyn froze. In the proverbial sense of the word, more was the pity, although K-2SO supposed that if she had frozen, logic dictated the same fate would have befallen Cassian, which would have been unacceptable, what with his being the first and only human friend K-2SO had ever made.

 

"Well," K-2SO said, some rather uncomfortable minutes later, "that was uncomfortable. Let's never do that again."

"Snowstorm's still going strong," Cassian said.

"Oh. Well. If you insist. I suppose we don't have much of a choice, really. Sex it is, then. At least, if we're lucky, it might get your body temperatures to go up on their own. Small blessings, eh?"

"I'm not - " Jyn started, which was a fair point.

Fair, but silly. "In that case, I would say that it was nice knowing you, but that would be a lie," K-2SO said. "So I won't. I'm sure me and Cassian will have much better sex without you, anyway."

"K," Cassian said.

"She said no. What am I supposed to do?"

Cassian demonstrated.

It was, K-2SO decided, disgustingly human, but probably very practical. Jyn seemed to rather enjoy it, which was good for her, and besides, it wasn't as if K-2SO had ever _not_ felt physically inadequate next to Cassian, who had all these sensitive places all over his body. (They made it very easy for humans to get shot, so it was kind of a trade-off, and probably a fair exchange, yet times like these, K-2SO wished he might have some 'hit me here and I'll feel very bad' places of his own.)

(Ah well.)

 

"I didn't know droids could have sex with humans," Jyn said, proving once again her boundless ignorance.

"Who else would we be having sex with? Other droids?" K-2SO shuddered. "Have you met some of the other droids out there? Besides, some of them look like me. Imagine how weird that would be."

"Yes," Cassian mumbled. "Imagine." He still had one arm slung over K-2SO's upper body, which K-2SO chose to interpret as a sign of satisfied exhaustion.

"I'd rather not, thanks." Jyn had one of her legs lying over one of his, which K-2SO took to indicate the fact that she was overly clingy. That about fit with what else he knew about her.

"You should probably get some sleep," K-2SO said. He considered petting Cassian's hair, but then he'd need to pet Jyn's, too, and he didn't really want to do that.

Sex was one thing; physical intimacy and displays of affection were quite another.

"Is that safe?" Jyn asked. She sounded half-asleep already. If she wanted to keep working with him and Cassian, she'd need to work on her stamina.

Or not. Not would work out just fine, too, as far as K-2SO was concerned.

"K-2'll keep watch," Cassian said, which was true.

"Don't worry about my getting lonely, awake here by myself. Or bored. Or in need of comfort as I shut down yet another system that's at risk of overheating."

Jyn muttered something. Cassian started producing that sound he insisted wasn't snoring.

"You're welcome," K-2SO said.

He really hoped the snowstorm wouldn't let up any time soon.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Waiting for the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201270) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
